I FORGIVE YOU
by miya223
Summary: 85 dollar Vodka quenched his lips and its scent seeped out from between his thin, pale pink, slightly opened lips. The thick cigarette smoke swept its way into the hallway escaping his room. "Do you Know Jesus?"
1. Safe

**I FORGIVE YOU**

_Author: Yukimi sama_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Neji & Tenten_

_**Summary**__: 85 dollar Vodka quenched his lips and it's sent seeped out from between his thin, pale pink, slightly opened lips. The thick cigarette smoke swept its way into the hallway escaping his room. "Do you Know Jesus?"_

_Yukimi Note: Just a small story, hopefully nothing big. The message you should get by the end, I mean the friggin' title speaks for itself. But I purposely created Neji just as txt says. If you like cool. If not, than try a different story. Has some religious ties. NOT JUDGING ANY RELIGION! Nope. Am so not, and I mean it. _

_Enjoy! _

. . . . .v. . . . .

"Do you know Jesus?"

Neji stared in slight confusion but mostly annoyance at the girl standing in front of him. His 85 dollar bottle of Russian Vodka was just inches away from his lips; this girl was interrupting him. The smell of nicotine and marijuana left the room and flooded the hallway as the white framed door was wide open. In exchange of the musky air leaving his apartment, cool Autumn air entered.

The girl had to be at least 5'4 because she only came to his chest; her eyes locked with his. The neon orange sun shined through a clear window just across his door. The sunlight hit his back, some rays went past him and onto the girl standing before him. The color of her eyes was hazel, and the sun hit them, making her eyelashes sparkle. The features in her face were soft; cheekbones, nose, lips, and the freckles on her cheeks seemed to give her a more definite look. No makeup; her hair was a lush dark red, and pulled into a ponytail. Making her features, if more, noticeable. Her collarbone was exposed for she wore a purple cami exposing her breast line, but not much of her breasts. She had a narrow waist, and small hips. Her thighs looked much of an active 10 year olds for she wore mid thigh soccer shorts with the initials **R.M** in the right corner.

She smiled, her teeth pearl white, which seemed to extend from one ear to the other. _How To Get To Know You Savior _pamphlets were in her hand, and an _I love Jesus_ sticker was over her left breast. Her low top converses even read _WWJD_. In the backpack on her back, mind you was clear, had holy bibles in them.

**Neji's POV**

I sighed. This girl was one of _those_ people. I lowered my bottle of Vodka away from my mouth, and kept my glare on the girl.

'This is a joke' I told myself. To make sure I leaned out into the hallway checking left, than right, looking for the camera man and a tv host or some shit to pop up and say "You've been pranked!" But nobody was there; nothing happened. So I lean back into my apartment, and glare harder at the girl.

"Fuck off." I said slamming the door in her face. Turning on the heel of my foot I began to stride to the sofa chugging back the liquid form of goodness.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I paused and grunted. 'What the fuck could this girl want?' I glanced at the kitchen and my eyes met the clock on the stove. **5:31PM** I opened the door and met the face of the same girl.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm here to tell you about how great Jesus Christ is!" The girl acted like I never slammed the door in her face; obviously not getting the memo to leave.

"Do you know who he is?"

I just stared at her for a few seconds analyzing my options. If I said yes, than she'll leave me alone. If I say no, then I'll have to endure this chick's lecture…and I really don't want to.

"Yes."

"Oh, so you do believe in him!"

"Yes."

"…really?" She said unsure eyeing the ½ way empty bottle of Russian Vodka.

"Because if you did, you would not be-

"What the hell are you trying to sell." I asked bluntly changing the topic conversation. Her eyes got big and she shook her head.

"Oh no! Im not selling anything! I just-

That was all I needed to hear before slamming the door in her face. Again. I walked over to the sofa and sat down hitting the play button on the remote. I heard faint talking, but however tuned it out.

"_-It's just a pamphlet about Jesus, and my church address in on the back!"_ The pamphlet was slipped underneath his door.

Neji glanced over at the door as he watched it sliding on the floor. His eyes hardened, and he leaned forward grabbing the cigarette on the table. Placing it in his mouth, he lit it, and when he blew out the smoke he finally looked back up at his tv.

The girl was persistent; he'll give her that.

Okay, well that was it. This was like an introduction. Don't worry, the chapters will be longer dude. I promise. But if you enjoyed, than tell me. And thanks for giving this story a chance for reading!

TTL

Y u K i M i


	2. Closer

Oh wow! Thank you for subscribing & the reviews guys! God I freaking love you guys. So it seems I made Neji a bad ass….? Lol no, it was meant to be that was. Now for chapter two; Enjoy

* * *

**Part II**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No, I need 5." Neji barked.

The man stressed, and counted out 5,000 US dollars in his hand. Neji stuffed it in his black trench coat pocket and looked the other way as the client walked away.

The park was no longer inhabited; frozen snow now sheeted its empty scene. Located just across Neji's apartment complex, convenience was on his side.

Neji sighed, exhaling a breath he never knew he was holding in. It reminded him of cigarette smoke when the heat made contact with the cool atmosphere. His hands shifted around in his pockets, causing the bagged drugs to slide around in the process. He was waiting for one more customer; the last one of the day. Hastily & growing impatient Neji turned around and faced the grey wired, criss cross patterned fence that separated him from the road. His eyes fell on a stranger suited in a red coat. Moving amongst the crowd; they shouted, handing something to the passing pedestrians.

Neji narrowed his eyes. The slender legs confirmed this was a woman. She held the papers in her hands that were waving around in the air as if on fire. The girl watched as bystanders throw away the flyers, she saw their grim, and annoyed looks on their face as they walked past her. But she didn't care; it did not affect her smile, not one bit. She was on fire for this _Jesus_ guy, and she wanted all to know. '_Take_ _one!' 'It will change you!' 'Jesus Loves You!_' Neji listened to the chimed voice spoken faintly from where he was standing.

'_You can at least recycle the paper even if you don't like the message!' _She yelled; facial expression changing as she picked up a flyer and threw it into a nearby trash can. She saved her breath as she looked left than right when she turned back around now facing the road. Looking over the fence in a glance, she did a double take and stared. 'It's the guy.' She told herself remembering his rich, dark chocolate, long hair. It was noticeable even 50ft away for it blew in the cold, bitter frost air.

Her eyes grew wide then she blinked realizing he was staring right at her. Their eyes locked, and she felt her hand act on its own and draw attention above her head. An unsure smile came across her face.

Neji knew she had his attention; drawn to her he watched as she tried to make a friendly gesture, his facial features staying morbid and locked into a stone position.

"Hyuga."

Neji turned around to see a man walking up to him. They began engaging into conversation, and then illegal activities. Neji making it seem as if the last 10 seconds ago with the religious Marilyn Monroe(1) never happened.

Instantly she shot her hand down and gathered strands of hair, placing them behind her ear; a nervous gesture. She cleared her throat and turned her head to Tuscan Avenue walking off in that direction, loosing herself in the crowd.

It was late that same day, the sun was long gone and a few stars decided to make their presence known in the sky. Neji walked along the sidewalk approaching his apartment complex door. Getting out his keys, he glanced up seeing a parked, black SUV across the doors of the apartment; the trunk open and shuffling sounds of plastic bags were heard. Heading up the steps of his apartment Neji glanced to his right seeing something move; a person. A man with a dark green hoodie and dark denim jeans walked a little too slow and seemed to be steering to the side. Neji's eyes glanced over further and saw the girl still standing in front of the opened trunk. His eyes quickly picked up another stranger crossing the road, and heading straight towards the obvious target. Both of them walking to the oblivious girl.

**Neji's Pov**

Just because I'm a drug dealer doesn't mean I don't have limitations. I do, and whatever the hell was about to happen was one of those limitations.

"Hey." I barked monotone, low, but loud enough for the two strangers to hear also. The girl peeked over the side of the SUV, eyes wide.

"Do you need help carrying those bags." It was more of a statement than a question. I death glared at the two men slowing their pace of approaching her.

She smiled at me; relived it was me asking the question. "No." She shouted disappearing again behind the trunk; I could only see so much from the view I was in.

"I got it, but thanks for asking!" Both men stopped dead in their tracks because I made no move of hesitation and appeared right beside her just before she could finish that statement.

"You can't possibly carry all that on your own." I took the grocery bags out of her hands, knowing that she would have to grab some more bags; hiding her face in the process. I death glared harder as the two men walked past the SUV, quickening their pace when they saw I had no color in my face. The street lights are on.

"I bought so much stuff; I didn't even remember it was just me on the shopping trip!" She said as she leaned away from the trunk holding several more bags.

"Hn." I grunted as my eyes stayed fixed on the backs of the two bastards.

**No Pov**

The girl stacked them all on Neji's folded arms that were already balancing other bags against his chest. The extra weight caught his attention as he focused back on her.

"Well I guess that's what I get for waiting until the end of the month-

"You're not going to start talking about that Jesus shit again, are you?"

She remained silent for a while until her head peeked out from inside the trunk; a smirk owned her face.

"Mind you _you're_ the one who asked to help me."

Neji suddenly regretted his decision to save her, making him roll his eyes, and glare the other way.

"But No." She said making him look back at her again. This time a pack of 24 water bottles was in her hands.

"I don't want to bore you to death talking about my incredible testimony about how great Jesus Christ is."

"Hn." He only grunted and looked back the other way.

She smiled again, only this time an elegant, yet effortless sound escaped her lips; she was laughing. And at that moment he could not help but stare at her in the most peculiar way.

"You have such a way with words!"Was all she told him as she slammed the trunk door, heading to her apartment.

…..

**Neji's Pov**

"You can just sit them there." She instructed as she unzipped her red coat revealing a long sleeved white shirt that hugged every part of her upper body.

I gently sat the groceries on the small island in the kitchen. She was already unpacking her groceries and did not ask me to help; so I didn't. Instead I stood off to the side taking in the setting, her home.

There are wooden crosses everywhere, on the walls, the table, and the carpets. Scriptures were on the walls, framed of course. By the large flat screen was a small CD collection with, 'Top 10 Christian Songs' Cd placed on the wooden shelf, exposing the cover for all to see. The house is warm, and had a home feel; so unlike mine. This place was different, I began to feel like I was choking, just standing there in place. I felt like I was out of my element. My chest felt tight, my forehead became hot, and my heart started to pound.

"Well, my name is Tenten by the way."

I turned to the girl, escaping my head for a second and coming back into reality. She was done unpacking everything I took note as I looked around in the kitchen. I glanced down to see her hand was extended, and waiting to shake mine. I try to swallow the lump in my throat noticing my palms are sweaty; I did not take them out of my pockets.

"Hyuga."

She smiled at me not taking her eyes away from mine.

"That sounds so much like a last name!"

"That's because it is." I said monotone.

She squashed up her nose and tilted her head. Not even realizing this I took a mental note.

"So then what's your first name, if you don't mind me asking?"

I stayed silent for a while. "Neji."

She seemed to be taking this in for she did not speak, making the air between us thick as if it wasn't already. We both stayed silent, and it was beginning to annoy me like a rash that won't go away. I glanced at my hands, noticing they were starting to turn pink. I never change a color from my paleness. I quickly sucked in air. I needed to leave this place. Fast.

We both spoke at the same time.

"Oh, no sorry, you go ahead!"

"No." I stated."You go first."

She stared at me once more, as if trying to read my her eyes she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I just stared down at her, stunned that she even asked me this. We only had two encounters, and this already ?We both stared into each other's eyes, as if memorized.

I remember to breathe, and then I suddenly remember I can't stay. "No." I still say staring into her eyes. I gesture to the door and begin walking backwards.

"I have to go."

"Oh…right.." She nodded her head remembering she too needed to snap back to reality. Her eyes shifted to her feet. Neji's back was already facing her, and before she could say another word, the door had slammed shut.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_NO POV_

Neji grumbled ' damn _pizza guy; I fuckin' ordered this shit 40 minutes ago!'_ They always took so long on his orders, but Neji knew it wasn't his order, it was the new pizza delivery guy. He began 2 weeks ago, and every time he delivered a pizza at his door the Hyuga would curse him out and not leave a tip.

Holding the 20 in his hand, Neji opened the door and his eyes grew wide. It was Tenten, and she held a plate in her hands with saran wrap over it. It was food. Food that she had made; the food he had missed.

"I just…wanted to bring this to you. I…don't really know if you ate already, well you probably did because it's already 10 but I wanted you to have some. Since you missed it." Tenten finished her speech and anxiously waited for the reaction of Neji. It never came.

Neji stared at the plate of food. It had white rice, dumplings, cabbage, and a small cookie that read 'Jesus Loves You' on the top. Neji looked over at Tenten and tried to understand why she made him this. He took the plate from her hands and stared into her eyes for a split second, then looked down at the plate in his hands.

"Well..um," Tenten said unsure, giving a nervous smile and wiping her sweaty palms on her shorts.

"I hope you enjoy it.." She looked up at him before turning away and walking down the narrow hallway.

Neji felt that lump in his throat again, but cleared it. "Tenten."

"Hm?" She asked as she turned around fully; hands cuffed behind her back.

"..Thanks."

Tenten gave Neji a warm smile. "Anytime Neji-san." She turned around and disappeared behind the corner.

X…X

The plastic plate laid on the counter, only remaining were crumbs and an untouched Jesus Loves You cookie.

Neji sat in his computer chair taking another sip from the bottle of whisky. His fingers scanned the phonebook pages, and even though several names were marked through, this process wasn't going any faster. Neji's finger landed on a name, and then followed the trail of dots beside it. He picked up the phone and dialed it.

"_Hello?" the voice spoke_

"_Is Hinata sama available_?"

"_Yes..this is she. Might I ask whose calling_?"

"…Neji-sama." _The end of the line went dead._

Neji tuned out the dial tone as he glared at the wall in front of him. Whisky was good to have for multiple reasons; numbing reality just so happened to be one of them.

* * *

Well..there you have it. Ho ya like so far? Interesting? Well, See you next time; until then..how about a little review for mama, hm?

Oh and (1) Tenten always dressed in such a way it could be seen that she was selling sex; or so Neji thought. However Tenten was only selling religion.

_**Love, Yukimi sama**_


	3. I Already Have

Chapter 3: Already Have

YUKIMI SAMA

AN: I says I'm sorry! Well I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you for your reviews, alert notifications for my story and just freaking reading. NOW READ AGAIN!

_**PS: I've been tricked out over this song **__**Lovely: By breathe Carolina**__**; you have to hear it! XD**_

"You've changed."

Neji's glare darted from the rod to his right. His stare intensified to a glare. Formally he was correct, and telling the truth. After hanging around Tenten for the past 6 weeks, she has affected him and not in the good way.

He blinked and focused on his companion's features. The pores in his tan skin were relatively closed for there were no pimples or zits across his face. Several hairs above his upper lip were visible but hardly; standing from the angle he was in. The smoke coming from his nose seemed to disappear when it hit the light air instantly. His long strands of brown locks curled loosely to frame his face; against is cheeks. Little was done to manage them.

Coffee colored eyes met pearl colored ones. Eye lids half opened he gave off the expression pissed. His eyebrows in a perfect line; the blunt wrapper in-between his foe finger and index finger burned slowly, as it remained in his left hand dropped to his side. Kiba was only 19 years old and college, he later decided, was too much of a time consume. Before, Neji would sugar coat his statements, making them one worded statements of hatred towards Kiba. Now he has come to almost admire him because of his peaceful demeanor; perhaps it was from the drugs he abused daily.

"You're barely around.-

"-Your supplies are almost of strong as mine. They're in good care." Neji referred to his customers stating the contrary with no sudden movements. Hand remained deep in their dark blue pockets as he stared back at the road. They were in a new constructed neighborhood, or rather leaned against one of the buildings. The houses of complex were still being built.

Kiba drew another breath from the wrapper.

"She's changed you."

"..Shut the fuck up." Bitterness dripped from every word as his teeth remained clenched. Kiba took note of this and paused.

She has though; and he knew it. Her image fluttered through his memory and he shut his eyes snapping his head to the side. The way her giggle affected him for hours; the way his stomach churned at the very sight of her (in a good way) was not normal. Never for him. He went to the hospital several times for this in fact, and they told him he was fine.

He hadn't been the same since the day they first met. He hasn't had a client in 3 weeks, and last Sunday he went with Tenten to one of her church services. She was changing him. His habits of the old were disappearing- _**he**_ was disappearing. Neji's eyebrow lifted as he pondered about his new directions in life.

"You can't let go of the past. It makes you who you are today."

"Running away from yourself," Kiba slowly turned his head to Neji; full face not in total view. His eyebrow rose.

"From your past?" he paused. "Will get you lost." Kiba drew his attention back to the road pulling the wrapper to his mouth before speaking again.

"You're so lost you don't even rob with me on 3rd street." He mumbled while breathing out. Neji lowered his head.

"Times change."

_"It only shifts man...even the numbers on the clock stay the same."_ (1) Neji glanced in the direction the voice came from. Kiba's arm was outstretched and his hand was in front of his face. The thick blunt was half way gone but still lit to perfection.

Neji hazed in thought as the wrapper burned slowly. What has he become with the help of Tenten? Everything that he had worked so hard on, so hard for, was vaporizing right before his very eyes. It only took a mere 3 weeks. because of her, because of..her! he completely changed. because he always put the past first, this time he tried the future and look at how it wrecked everything. Tenten..would be so disappointed but then again in whop? Him, the Neji Tenten created and perfected into her own vision, or Neji. The one with so many imperfections they seemed to outnumber the good qualities.

Neji narrowed his eyes; ' Fuck it.' He thought as he stretched out his hand to the blunt seconds later forgetting what he was upset about. Damn. He forgot how much better the hit was than vodka _and_ whisky.

...

Tenten knocked impatiently on the wood frame. She had been standing thee for at least 2 minutes; her eyes glanced down the dark hallway. He'd always open the door around this time of the night almost daily, maybe he was out and forgot to tell her? A small smirk crossed her rosy pink flushed features, for she just escaped the shower 15 minutes ago, thinking of his weekly purchases on Vodka.

Tenten relaxed a little however darted her eyes to the door at the sound of rattling from its other side. Tenten's smiled fainted slightly at the sight of his appearance; Neji truly forgot about their plans today.

"Hey Neji! Mind if I come in? You won't believe what happened today. So I was-

"Why should I care." Neji stated slowly, almost careful as to understand himself the what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"Why should I care about what you have to say _hn_?" Tenten's eyebrow rose as she still made no attempt to come in the apartment.

"What are you-

"I hate you. I hate everything about you. You disgust me and yet I thought I disgusted myself. I find you to be the most revolting, unappealing in this world of 6 billion, for you are a nuisance. My life was perfectly fine until you came in and ruined everything- ruin everything. This damn Jesus guy doesn't do shit to help me out in my problems. Where was he 10 years ago when my father died? If he was real, he would've helped me by now, he would've saved him."

Tenten's eyes were a huge and her mouth was agape. Neji's eyelids were low and his view was casted downwards upon Tenten. His body was tense, however his voice remained remarkably calm.

"You're a fool and this son of a bitch you call Jesus is more of a fake than you are a fool. So why don't you take your load of shit and damn religious beliefs out of my life and stop shoving it down my throat." Neji's voice lowered as pure hatred took over.

""You are the source of my problems so eliminating you from my world is simple." He leaned from the door frame placing his pale face and cool breath centimeters from Tenten's face. Tenten took in his breath; the smell was so familiar her nostrils flared and the sudden urge to cry was triggered.

His hair of fine, thin strands cascaded from his shoulders and his ends managed to touch his plush pink nipples on his bare chest. The only thing that dared challenging the silence between them was the swaying of his hair ends. His eyes were hard just as the day they first met.

"Leave." The stern, monotone voice only echoed in her head.

The slamming from the door in front of her face made her flinch; the multiplying voices in her head instantly grew quiet. And the hallway engulfed her endearingly as tears slid down her cheeks, being the only one to comfort her and listen to her silent cries. It would long be 1 am before she would make it home.

...

The _**2 weeks**_, although the Hyuga would rather die a saint than admit anything from his damn ego, have been mistakenly uneasy. hiding is emotions was a part of what made Neji Neji; it had become relatively easy over the years. However the whole Tenten situation he could not subside; it was as if he had no choice but to treat this situation completely different. For the first time in his life, a feeling had more power over his life than the communism in Wisconsin (Sorry! Had to say it. DONT HURT ME!)

Guilt. The same word he grew immune to as a kid. The same word questioned his very existence in either life or death; was eating him alive now. Day by day, hour by hour, second by second he could no longer take it. he knew what he was going to do; what he had to say.

_That same day_

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was a pause before the white door opened revealing a woman not over the day of 36. She was mid height and her brown locks tumbled over her shoulders; her brown eyes flickered with something unrecognizable and then, just as fast as it came it vanished. Added to her small smile the white apron hung loosely around her waist visibly doing nothing to protect her from the messes in the kitchen.

"hey Hyuga, can I help you with something?"

She always gave Neji the respect he never received as a child; it felt kind of awkward.

"Is Tenten here." Her mother made a brief pause.

"Nope. She hasn't been home since 4, but you are welcomed to stay until she gets back."

Neji shook his head. "No that won't be necessary."

"Would you like me to leave her a message?" Neji ignored the usual words followed by that: _' I'm sure she'd love to hear from you!'_

"Do you know where she might be." Neji bluntly dodged the question.

"Uhm...try the building 's on 15th street, anywhere else I don't know. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help Hyuga."

Neji just simply nodded and turned to walk down the hallway; the door closing seconds later softly.

The traffic sounds of horns and vehicle chaos filled the air around him. He paused in front of his building complex collecting his thoughts. he knew of places where she could be, but where to begin he didn't know.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth and he headed across the street and to a cafe shop several blocks away. Small blades of green caught his eyes as he walked over the cracks in the sidewalk; spring was definitely here. Neji's view casted towards the abandoned playground and plain. With the snow gone it left several patches of dirt and green blades that were already surpassing their yearly average. The slide was rusted with orange and brown even from his sight over 20 feet away.

Neji looked farther into the plain; the swings were currently occupied. Narrowing his eyes he noticed the person's appearance and their unusual hair style. His eyes widened as realization took over.

_**Tenten...**_

Within seconds Neji stood in place beside one of the swing poles; his hands shoved deep in his black jean pocket and his gaze casted towards the back of Tenten's head almost as if waiting for her to turn around. She knew he was there for the humming became hitched in the back of her throat. The soles of her red high top converses hovered over soft deep patches of dirt.

Neji took the silence as a sign of pondering, and his eyes draped over the small curls close to the nape of her neck; the brown leather jacket's collar covered the other ones. Her hair was up in a bun, messy, and not Aubrey but dark brown. The bottom of her Levi jeans showed wear and tear and clung tightly to her calves. From Neji's angel perhaps her thighs as well. She wore a grey t-shirt, and as the wind blew against it, it caved in and revealed her small stomach.

Neji's eyes went back to her face as her eyelashes fluttered her features the usual soft and faint color. Her smile grew.

"How'd you find me."

Her voice rang throughout his ears like a church bell; like a kid he stared wide eyed at the girl to his side.

He quickly changed his facial expression.

"I was going on 7th street for some coffee." He murmured; his haze casted to his feet.

Tenten changed her position while taking her hands out of her pockets. A faint smile still present on her face. The orange sky was bright but not blinding; the sun was nowhere in sight because of the tall pine trees in the distant clearing. She wrapped her small hands around the chains attached to the sides of the swing.

Neji felt his throat swell up. He has never done this before; apologize. He knew Tenten was not the cause for the problems in his life because when she left, chaos grew unbearable for the last 2 weeks. She was not the cause however the balance in his life that he needed.

"Do you ever wish that time would stop and you could just..." Tenten chuckled at herself and Neji turned his head to her.

"-Get rid of the problems in your life." Neji didn't miss the slight sarcasm in her words.

"Solve the unexplainable perhaps, but then...when you've fixed everything press play and see how the whole scene changes."

"..Time changes."

"It doesn't."

"And how do you know this?" Tenten's gaze casted to him but not turning her head. Neji didn't answer her question and after seconds she looked back at the sky. She was making this much harder for him than it needed to be. An awkward silence warded the space between them. Awkward for him; calming to Tenten.

"I'm sorry. For everything I said; I didn't meant it." Neji's voice was low and barely even audible. Tenten remained silent and Neji began to grow impatient. he had just admitting his loss and _she didn't even acknowledge it! _

"The Jesus part you did."-'Or _maybe she did. What was with her and this damn guy?' Neji thought._

"I know I didn't." Neji not so sure as to why that was so important to her looked at her again.

"But why? He's kept you alive without a disease in your body. If anybody should be thankful for all that he's done it should be you-

"I only came here to apologize and what you do with it is your concern." Neji, now having turned his back to the clearing, glared at Tenten hard.

"Either except it or don't, but don't go bring up shit that doesn't concern you."

"..I thought you only came here because you were on your way to getting coffee." Neji's glare shifted and a faint blush crossed the bridge of his nose from embarrassment at his own stupidity. Damn him. Damn this girl beside him for what she does to him.

_..Nah. he had done his deed for the week; apologizing. That should be enough to get rid of the guilt; that was why he wanted to apologize from the beginning. Selfish reasons. _

Neji closed his eyes letting a deep sigh escape from his lips. He began walking away from the swing _set. _

_..Of course that was why he came -for his selfish needs! Not because he wanted to see her face..._

"I knew you were sorry...since the moment the words ever left your mind." Several feet away Neji paused.

"...I forgive you Neji-kun." Neji lowered his head not bothering to turn around and instead closed his eyes once more; seeming to take everything in. Minutes passed and only a soft breeze filled the space between them this time. Neji's hard features suddenly broke and a smirk crossed his face.

"Malto's has a new ice cream flavor." Neji began walking once again this time making no pauses towards the gap between the silver wired fence.

Tenten let a chuckle escape her lips; her teeth showed. Friendship with Neji was difficult to keep..but the reward she found by the end, would be more gratifying then others. Her happiness was more fulfilled then before. Quickly she hopped off the swing and ran to Neji slowing down to a walk once beside him.

Neji smiled as he glanced down at the chatter box to his side. He had to admit, smiling for the first time in two weeks was refreshing; his connections across the city could wait till tomorrow. Right now his relationship with Tenten was number one and had always been despite their argument.

_**-END-**_

1. _**As high as Kiba is right now, ( lol I know. But you realize a lot of stuff when your high. NOT THAT I SMOKE! I just watch ppl..sigh. I need better friends) he is actually right. Neji states that Times have changed and Kiba takes this literally by saying time itself doesn't, in fact even the numbers on the clock stay the same. What you do in that time changes.**_ Gnarly right?

Oh! **Tenten is Christian : **Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you all and will post the next chapter soon; No this one is not the last. Pft. What the fuck gave you that idea! Until then, check out Class A!

STAY AWESOME FELLOW TENTENXNEJI LOVERS! UNITE!

Bye-

(Yukimi sama)


End file.
